


Remember Me, For I Can't Forget You

by rock_lee



Series: The Mother's Matchmaking [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, F/M, Falling In Love, Muteness, Orc Culture, Orcs, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-03 01:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_lee/pseuds/rock_lee
Summary: She awakes with no knowledge of who or where she is. Lost and alone, she is found by a goddess, who helps set her true fate in motion.Bazh'zan is but a hunter for his clan, but when the goddess calls upon him for a sacred duty, he cannot turn away. He is saddled with a confused and frightened human, and must care for her until she is well.Unfortunately, nothing ever goes as planned.[ human x orc love story ]





	1. An Unpleasant Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! i wrote this bc um. i love orcs more than i love myself? yah
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoy! and if u do, pls leave me feedback bc boy howdy does that validate my existence

Pain… horrible pain. Splitting and roaring straight from the back of her head… 

The effort to crack her eyes open in the dim light has her release a whimper, her throat raw and dry. Everything hurts. Aches like she had fallen down a mountainside…! Her eyes adjust to the evening light, but it does nothing to ease her confusion. She has no idea where she is. 

The tree she is curled up under is thicker than a giant, her mind supplies when she tilts her head up to peer above. She is laid at its base, where the moss and ferns are soft against her scratched skin. The sky peers through the calm canopy above her, the soft pinks easily melted into the dark blue of the night sky. Soon, it will be a blanket of indigo, with the pale lights of the moon and stars speckled within. 

How long had she been sleeping here? How did she get here-? She grunts and squeezes her eyes shut as a horrible pain twisted in her head. Just trying to think hurt. What was going on? She shakily pushes herself up with a shallow breath, and the vertigo hit instantly. 

She instinctively turns to the side and lets her body heave whatever was once in her stomach onto the forests soft ground. The moss under her palms is cool to the touch and she winces. Once her stomach is as settled as possible, she looks at her hands. They’re chapped and the palms looked rubbed raw. A noise of distress bubbles up in her throat but only an unpleasantly raw feeling arises. She gingerly fingers the skin of her throat but she can feel no damage on the skin… maybe it’s inside? Whatever is wrong with her throat, it’s an unpleasant pull when she swallows. Hopefully, there is a stream nearby that she can drink from. A sip of water sounds like heaven right now. 

She moves slowly until she has her back up against the tree, with only a few waves of nausea halting her movements. The forest around her is peaceful and seems to be lulling into sleep around her. She can see a pair of tawny owls perched in a tree some feet away from her, their large eyes watching her curiously. She stares back with a raised brow. She can only imagine how amusing she was, vomiting and unable to move without swaying. 

A breeze, lone and soft, ruffles her hair, and she shivers in her dress. Dress? 

She looks down, and stares in confusion at the torn and muddied dress that hangs in rags from her body. It’s a pale brown, with gold trimmings, yet it is torn off to her knees, and one sleeve barely holds on to the rest of it. It’s a mess, yet obviously fancy. Where did she get this? The throb in her skull keeps her from thinking about it, for she doesn’t want that splitting pain to hit her again. 

She sighs, and lets her eyes close and head fall back against the tree. She listens to the fading birdsong and crickets as her body aches more and more. 

“You are lost, my child.” She whips her head up and instantly regrets it as the dizziness assaults her instantly. The voice hums. “Relax. And breath slow.” The voice is deep and feminine. It seems to echo against the trees, and harmonize with every other sound. She can hear the owls coo softly in response. 

When she opens to eyes again, she gazes in awe at the woman that now stands before her. Golden eyes hooded by thick lashes gazed intently at her. Thick lips ever so parted curled into a slight smile. A flat nose. Waves of dark hair laid over the ebony skin of her shoulders, framing her high cheekbones. Gold jewelry sparkled in the pink light – beneath her lips, through her nose and against her forehead like droplets that weaved into her hair like a gold thread. She doesn’t know if it is paint or simply her skin, but the sides of her face are shades darker than her skin, leaving only a triangular strip from her forehead to her chin bare. The pattern continues down the sides of her neck and no doubt sweep onto her back. Her thick hips jut out alluringly to the side, her heavy breasts rising and falling with each gentle breath. She’s absolutely gorgeous Her naked body stepped closer. “You have forgotten, haven’t you?” 

She goes to respond, but the moment she tries to speak, her throat burns as if she swallowed a coal. She gags, coughs, and groans, hands already up and shakily cupping her throat with cool hands. The woman stares in interest. “I see. Even words have left you. This is a strong curse, isn’t it?” Curse? What curse? Why on earth would she be cursed?!

The woman sighs and with steps that make no sound, walks her way closer to the prone form against the tree. She instantly curls away from the stranger. Instead of being deterred by the fear on her face, the woman simply extends her hand, palm up. “I would help you remember, but I fear my meddling will change the fate already in place. Come now, take my hand child. Help is this way.” 

She stared at the offered hand before she slid her eyes up to the woman. It wasn’t… it wasn’t right, she knew, to accept help from a stranger - a naked one at that - but what other options did she have? She could barely move without becoming too dizzy to function, and she had no recollection of who she is, or how she got into a strange forest, injured and confused. 

So, she reached out, and placed her hand in the woman, who smiled softly down at her.

\------

Bazh’zan could see the white of the doe’s tail disappear into the foliage up ahead and preps his bow. He knew this woods – it was cornering itself into a dead end clearing. The rock face of a cliff to one end and the lakes deep depths beside it – and once it realized it, he would bring it back to the clan. An evening well worth chasing the fat doe if it meant feeding the children and elders its rich meat for the following days. 

He passed into the clearing just as the sky began to unveil her stars, the moon casting her light on his path. He grinned. The moon would bless his kill with her light. 

As he stalked into the opening that led to the lake, his drew his bow and arrow up, already notched and ready. His aim was immediate, eyes locked on the doe, but his heart stopped at what stood beside it. 

He dropped to his knees, bow and arrow forgotten in the grass beside him. He pressed his forehead to the ground in reverence, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. This couldn’t be…! 

“Rise my child. You have followed my doe with the diligence I expected. Well done.” He fought to calm his rapidly beating heart when he stumbles back onto his feet. Golden eyes hooded by thick lashes gazed intently at him. Thick lips ever so parted curled into a slight smile around the sharp, thick, wicked tusks. A flat nose. Waves of dark hair laid over the dark green skin of her shoulders, framing her high cheekbones. Gold jewelry sparkled in the moon’s light – beneath her lips, through her nose and against her forehead like droplets that weaved into her hair like a gold thread. Her naked body steps closer.

“Mother of All,” Bazh murmurs and stares in awe. “I-I…-“

She smiled and waved him closer. “Use your words boy. I may be the Mother, but you are still my child. Speak to me as you do when you call for me.” He feels his cheeks darken with blush. His prayers were always lax and casual, something the elders always scowled him for. She chuckles, her mirth at his embarrassment obvious.

He averts his eyes to the ground and resists the urge to bow down again. “M-My apologizes Mother… I am simply stunned. What purpose would you have me brought here for?” 

He hears the soft bleet of a deer and a soft whimper. He looks up to see the deer gently pushing someone forward with its head from behind the Mother. He feels his mind go blank in confusion. A human. What was a human doing here? With the Mother, goddess of all life and growth? “She has forgotten all from her past life. She is too frail and weak to survive alone. I am putting her survival in your hands, my son.” The Mother’s golden eyes flicker with an emotion he cannot read. “You both play a large part in the future – one that will change many things for all. Do you understand my boy?” 

He nods his head eagerly, and nervously steps forward toward her. “Of course, my Mother. I just… what is wrong with her? Why give her to me…? Surely, the human settlement to the west is better equipped to care-”

The goddess twists her face in a grimace, and Bazh knows he spoke wrong. “Do you doubt me, Bazh’zan of the Elkblood Clan, grandson of Priestess Mongua? Do you think I am unaware of what the future holds for my children? Do you believe me to not know the best course of action?”

Bazh lowers his head in embarrassment once more. “N-No, I am sorry… I spoke out of line. I will follow your will, as my Clan has always done.” When he looks back up, he is relieved to see the Mother had a look of peace back on her features. She steps to the human girl, who stares in fright at him. Of course. She had probably never seen an Orc before. Or, as the Mother had said, does not remember seeing an Orc before.

“She does not understand this tongue,” the Mother tuts, her hand now under the girls chin. The frightened human looks up at the Mother. “So I will give her that gift, if only to help you. I know you have but a small grasp on Common.” Bazh blushes again in embarrassment, but barely has time to dwell on it when the girl whimpers. The Mother now is gently cupping the humans small ears, and in the soft language that is that of the gods, speaks words he did not know. 

When the human is released, she is slightly shaking, but overall the same frail human as before. “Go to him, child. He will protect you until you are well again,” the Mother spoke, which had the girl jump. “Bazh’zan is as strong as he is loyal. He will not fail you. Go.” 

With a nervous step, the girl approaches Bazh, who was now swallowing his anxiety down. He has interacted with humans before, but only for trade. They tend to stay far from Orc territory. He was unsure of how to ease the girls own fears, so he settles with a soft nod that had his loose hair spill over his shoulder. She eyes him warily, but returns the gesture slowly. 

“Go to your grandmother immediately. She knows vaguely of this fate of yours and will know how to aid you next.” Bazh nods and swallows thickly as the human takes the final steps to be directly beside him. The Mother looks at them with a knowing smile, her form even more ethereal in the moonlight. “Now go Bazh’zan, back to the village. I give you my blessing to travel swiftly and safely.” 

He bows again and lifts his head when the girl whimpers beside him. When he looks back to where the Mother once stood, he finds nothing but the doe, who watches him with her large, knowing eyes. 

“Ah…” He looks to his new companion. She jolts when their eyes meet and looks away nervously. “Shall we go?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short but,,,, i think i kept ya'll waiting long enough lol. i've been in and out of productivity because of some uhhh health issues, so forgive me for the wait :,) 
> 
> thank you all for being patient with me! i hope u enjoy the little that i have written haha

She is scared. Who wouldn’t be? She awoke in the middle of the forest, aching and with no memory of herself or her life. She had been found by a goddess that she knew nothing of and led to an orc, who looked very capable of crushing her with one large hand. 

She steals another look at said Orc. Bazh’zan, her mind supplies helpfully, as the goddess had called him. He is walking slowly, no doubt for her to keep up with him, and he checks behind him frequently to make sure she is still there. His skin is a warm green, like that of moss over rich dirt, and his hair is a dark earthen brown. His hair is long, half of it pulled into a loose ponytail while the rest tumbles freely down his back and shoulders. His face is cover in a scruff that speaks of an overdue shave. His eyes are a beautiful shade of blue, so dark and rich, like some sort of royal dye. He is broad and thick, his muscles so defined along his arms, legs and chest, yet his stomach is soft and rounded - he eats as well as he exercises it seems. His tusks are large and thick, with two thin gold bands slipped onto the left one. 

She finds the word handsome describes him well, despite the blush that paints her cheeks at the thought. She didn’t know what was considered attractive in Orc culture, but she honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he hit all the marks. He looks back at here then, as she’s staring at him, and she feels her cheeks heat further. He smiles at her, those thick lips parted slightly to reveal his sharp upper canines as well. They are nothing in length or thickness compared to his bottom tusks, but she knows they could do damage if he wanted. 

“Grandmother Mongua will be… rough with you, at first,” he mumbles softly. She jumps at the sudden noise, but looks at him with rapt curiosity. He fiddles with the string of the bow he carries. “It is just her way. She has been a priestess for as long as I can remember. Years of dealing with all our of clans problems have made her short on patience as well.” He chuckles, and looks at the human again. “When I introduce you, she will likely want to read your lines.” He pauses in his step then, before turning completely to the now shuffling girl. “What… how do I introduce you though? What is your name?”

She stares at him with a furrowed brow, but he can tell immediately that something is giving her pain as her nose crinkles and her face overall winces. She shrugs, her face still twisting in pain. “Oh. You can’t even recall your name, huh?” She nods. He looks up toward the night sky, his own thoughts running wild. “Well, I can’t just calling you girl... How does Gak’ta sound? It means night stars.” He looked back to find her frowning. He grinned. “Metzh’ka?” A shake of her head. “Abzil’ker?” An eye roll. He tilts his head and peers at her carefully. Her eyes are a beautiful brown, with flecks of gold. “Tian’kier. Tian, for short.” She seems to like this one, for she smiles gently, before looking at his expectantly. He doesn’t know what she wants, so he guesses she wants to know the meaning. “It roughly means golden mountain. It’s the name of a brave Orcess chieftain in an old tale.” 

She seems relatively pleased, he muses, at being named after a revered chieftain. He supposes it’s best she doesn’t know how the tale ends for the ancient Tian. Instead, he begins walking again, this time, with the newly named Tian comfortably at pace by his side. 

It’s obvious that Tian is not from around these parts. Bazh has seen the humans that are local, and they are not like her. The human settlement to the west is full of joyous, strong folk with dark skin. They were bold and beautiful, their culture exploding with color. To the north, the villages were filled with the mountain humans, who have olive colored skin, hair that is thick and dark, and eyes that are sharper, more seeing and wiser than the others. 

This human, little Tian, is small. She is dainty, with dusky golden skin, that is patterned with splotches of ivory. Two twin patterns tumble down from her inner eyes to the curve of her jaw, as if an imperfect mimic of the Mother’s marks. The top of her forehead, right along the curve of her hairline, houses another spot. Half her throat is covered in the lighter marks. Her left hand is nearly entirely painted pale as well, but the torn sleeves of her dress stop him from seeing any further up her arms. Bazh is curious to see how the rest of her body looks, but quickly smacks the thought from his head, cheeks warming. He was just charged with her protection, and he immediately goes to thinking about her naked? Oh, his mother would have had his head!

Bazh turns his gaze back to the animal trail he leads Tian on, back toward his home. He discreetly wiped a sweaty palm on his deerskin trousers, grumbling a bit to himself. Bazh was… nervous, obviously. Who wouldn’t be? He had rarely been around humans, even lesser time with female ones, and he had seen his literal goddess. 

Holy shit, he had seen the Mother. It wasn’t uncommon for the all knowing being to visit her Children, but when it did, it was solely for the purpose of starting something new - urging fate into motion. Grandmother Mongua had to know where this would all lead.

“It’s only a bit further,” Bazh spoke, turning his chin to look at her again. She was awkwardly holding her skirts up to keep them from snagging on the low brush, and her face was covered in a sheen of sweat. Her arms were trembling. Bazh came to a stop, and in turn, Tian came to a halt as well, her chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. “Are you… okay?” 

Her face began to twist up, her mouth working open in silent words. He felt sorry for her. A life without words… it was hard. A cousin of his was a mute as well, but she spoke with her hands instead. Bazh would have to see if he could teach Tian some of the general signs to communicate. For now though, Bazh would have to watch her expressions to try and understand her. She was obviously uncomfortable, her cheeks flushed, sweaty and her eyes unfocused. She was panting. “Are you hurting?” Bazh turns fully to her, concerned. The human nods slowly. “Where?” She reaches up with a milk white hand to press against her temple, and then over her eyes. She then points to her feet, which are bare and dirty with mud and blood. Bazh pities her then, more so than before. She hasn’t a clue about anything except for the pain she feels and the fear she tries to hide. “Here,” Bazh steps closer to her, carefully and slowly as to not spook her. He holds his arms out. “I can, uh. Carry you.” She is looking at his now, eyes wide in what is undoubtedly fear, so he tries again. “You are weak, Tian. I promise it will only be for a little while - my home is very close. Please don’t push yourself.” 

She is hesitant, and he is suddenly hit with the realization about how different he must look to her. He is large, double her size, with face far different from her own, tusks long and dangerous despite the soft words he speaks. He is, without doubt, probably one of the most frightening things she has seen since she woke without memory. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was even with her past memories. He goes to pull back his offer, but is surprised when she cautiously steps into the space formed by his arms. She nods slowly, eyes holding his, as if to say, ‘I trust you.’ 

She has no one else to trust in her new strange life, yet Bazh can’t help but feel a warmth of happiness in his stomach. A human trusting an orc? This is not common. 

“Alright,” he murmurs and stoops slightly to tuck an arm under her knees. Her hands immediately fumble until they are holding his rough spun shirt in a white-knuckled grip. “Easy!” He chuckles softly, and hefts her up, his other arm cradling her back. She makes a distressed sound in the back of her throat as she wiggles around to adjust, and Bazh is fighting hard to not outright laugh at the look of distress on her dirt streaked face. Once she stops moving, her body comfortably tucked against his chest, he begins to walk again. 

They are quiet and Bazh finds it… relaxing. Comfortable. The night is in full swing, the moon high in the dark sky and the nocturnal residents of the forest creeping quietly through their home. Tian’s small warmth is a comfort against him, for he hasn’t really held or been held by someone in a long time. He was at the age he should be taking a mate and contributing to the growth of the clan, but for some reason, he never felt the urgency to do so. It was a lonely thing to admit, but he never truly felt the comfort of holding another. He only ever had been held by his mother, but that was when he was younger, and now they only shared long hugs and tender affections that any parent would give their child. 

He glanced down when he realized they were only minutes away from his home only to find Tian fast asleep, her cheek pressed into his breast, the intricate braiding her hair must have once been in, falling apart with leaves and dirt tangled within the dark tresses. The poor girl - whatever she had gone through to end up in the woods, dirty and hurt without memory, must have been exhausting. He walks a little more carefully, hoping not to wake his new passenger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont proofread, and i think it shows. ANYWAY geez been a long time huh??? i had a bunch of issues with my arm, so typing has given me some trouble. that's my excuse unfortunately
> 
> enjoy this chapter where two important things happen: 1) we learn bazh's mom is a milf 2) we learn bazh's grandmother is a gilf 
> 
> ok bye!!!!!!!!!!

Tian awoke to the smell of smoke and the sound of crackling wood. Her head still somewhat hurt, but had dulled enough for the physical injuries she somehow obtained to throb. She groaned despite her dry throat and opened her eyes. 

She first saw the weak flames of a dying fire and the lazy smoke that drifted toward the ceiling, where it exited through an opening strategically placed. There was sound all around her, and she shifted from where she was laid to look around. Orcs. There were plenty inside this building. A few seemed to be hanging herbs from the rafters to dry a little bit from where she was. Toward the open entrance there was a gathering of more orcs, two other humans as well, sorting through what appeared to be numerous types of crops. Some orcs to the right of her seemed to be in casual conversation with eased poses, and beyond them she could see a creature with two hooved feet and goatish tail herding a crowd of rowdy children. Tian didn’t know what the woman was, but she did know it was impolite to stare. She looked away and pushed herself up into a sitting position, a soft woven blanket falling off into her lap. No one seemed to stop their activities at her awakening, and she suddenly felt very small. Where was her trusted protector? The strange orc was supposed to loyal - at least, that is what the supposed goddess had said. She hadn’t a clue where she was, or how she even got here…!

“Ah, good morning child,” a voice cooed behind her. Tian jumped, but only had to turn slightly before a large orc woman kneeled beside her. Her long dark hair was streaked with silver, beads of jade and tourmaline glittered in the morning light that filtered in through the openings of the structure. The mysterious woman was muscular, but her soft stomach spoke of a more comfortable life. She wore a loose cotton shift, tucked into animal hide breeches. Her blue eyes were full of mirth as she grinned. “You were a mess when Bazh brought you in. I hope you don’t mind that some of the girls and I washed you up.”

And sure enough, when Tian looked in surprise, she found her arms scrubbed of dirt, her once scratched and bleeding hands and feet bandaged in strips of clean linen. Her head felt noticeably lighter, and the ends of her hair ticked her exposed arms. She too was now dressed in a light shift, which hung off of her body like a dress, obviously crafted for someone of a larger stature. Tian blushed and the strange woman laughed. “Clothes as well. We couldn’t leave you in that torn mess, could we?” Tian bit her lip. She knew she should be alarmed at being seen naked by strangers, but somehow, she didn’t think this woman did it to shame or embarrass her. “Now,” the woman continued, “Bazh tells me you can’t speak or recall a single thing. Is that true?” 

Tian nodded and once more wondered where her designated guard was. The orcess hummed. “A shame, really. Would love to know what your true name is, but I suppose Tian will do. Oh!” She exclaimed and placed a hand to her chest. “How rude! Forgot to introduce myself! I am Mora’tek of the Elkblood, mother of Bazh’zan, daughter of Priestess Mongua. I have given myself the task of looking over you while Bazh cleans up and gathers us some breakfast. You must be starved!”

She wondered briefly when her last meal actually was, for her stomach ached fiercely. Tian smiled sheepishly and nodded to Mora’tek. The orcess smiled even more. “You are a very pretty human, Tian. Tell me, do you think my son is handsome?” Tian blinked in surprise. “Bazh hasn’t pursued anyone for bonding yet. I must say, I wouldn’t mind someone as cute as you being in the family.” Instantly, Tian’s cheeks heated red hot, and she put her bandaged hands on her face, as if to hide. The matron laughed at the poor girls reaction and patted her knee. “Speaking of… here comes the boy.” 

Tian was quick to look over her shoulder, hands now clasped against her chest. Sure enough, Bazh was coming toward them, hands full and balancing three plates as he sidestepped the children that swarmed around his legs with giggles. Mora’tek sighed wistfully. “He’s very good with children. Hope to have a whole army of grandchildren one day…” Tian blushed again at her suggestive words, but managed a smile to Bazh when he finally reached them. He grinned back. 

“Good morning, Tian. How are you feeling?” She shrugged under his curious gaze as he sat beside her. “Better than before at least?” She nodded and touched her head and made a face of relief. He raised a brow. “The headache isn’t as bad? That’s good to hear. I was worried it might have been a serious injury with how it hurt you before. Here, breakfast. You eat meat?” He handed her one of the wooden plates and her mouth was instantly watering. Eggs, beat and cooked into fluffy bites, were mixed in with what appeared to be small bits of pork and spinach. Some strips of cheese were placed on top of the slice of warm artisan bread that smelled divine. 

Tian dove in with her fingers, only for Bazh to chuckle and hand her a fork. She took it bashfully and he urged her to continue with a nod. She wasted no time, only not so savagely this time. Bazh handed his mother the other plate, and soon, they were all eating the last of their food with satisfaction. Tian was content to listen to Bazh and Mora casually converse around her as she filled her empty stomach. Many times, either Mora or Bazh were approached by other orcs, who eagerly asked about Tian, or if it was true that he saw their goddess. It hadn’t bothered her to be the center of their curiosity - she’s fairly certain a case like her is rare to happen. 

With her meal devoured, Mora stood with a grunt and collected their wooden plates and utensils. “Now,” Mora urged, “go to your grandmother, Bazh. She must be finished with her morning prayers by now.” Bazh nodded and rose as well. He presented his hand to Tian with a small grin, and Tian felt warmth crawl up her neck. She took it and squeaked when he lifted her with ease. He chuckled, and dropped her hand, but grunted in surprise when Tian stepped directly to his side and clutched onto his bicep. She bit her lip in embarrassment when he looked at her a raised brow. She pointed to her feet with a grimace. His face immediately lit with understanding. 

 

“Ah, I’m sorry. I had forgotten your injuries… do you want me to carry you?” She shook her head no. She held tighter to his arm and took a step forward, as delicate as she could with the terrible sting each movement brought. Bazh shook his head with a small laugh. “You travelled so long on foot yesterday bare footed, yet you still go to walk with them so tender. Don’t know if that’s smart, but…” He shrugged his shoulders and began to lead her from the longhouse. His pace was slow and leisurely, which Tian was extremely grateful for. 

Their pace also allowed her to examine the orc village. In the bright morning light, Tian was in awe of the settlement. There were many houses - squat round things with conical roofs. Children ran around, much like they had in the long house. Bazh greeted any who they passed. She paid little attention to his exchanges as he led her, but when they rounded one of the homes, Tian squeezed his arm in surprise. He grunted and looked at her, only to find her eyes wide and staring elsewhere. He followed her gaze and chuckled.   
It was the tanner. She sat outside of the blacksmith’s, hard at work as she scraped at a stretched hide. Her dark hair was pulled back from her sweaty face, to reveal her chestnut skin and amber eyes. Human. 

“That’s Callan,” Bazh informed Tian. “She’s our best tanner, for sure. Her mate is lucky to have such a woman. Come,” he urged gently. “After we visit grandmother, I can introduce you to her, as well as the other humans.” 

Tian looked up at him with her wide eyes, and Bazh snorted. “The Elkblood clan are no strangers to the whims of the Mother’s matchmaking. If your heart sings for one who is not your race, who are we to deny it? No harm in loving.” Tian followed his again with no distractions this time, although her mind did continue to return to the thought of the humans. Maybe… maybe someone there might know who she is? It could be possible she was from a nearby human settlement - maybe they would recognize her face. 

The entered one of the homes, which was placed under the shade of an aged weeping birch. The long tendrils of green swayed in the warm breeze. Bazh ushered her in first as he held the flap aside for her. She stepped through and her eyes widened for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

Much like the longhouse, the rafters were used to store drying herbs. In here though, strands of trinkets hung too. Stained glass creations clinked against each other as well, their colors projected on the walls by the light that came in from the center of the ceiling. Handmade pillows and throws cluttered the edges of the home, as well as various baskets and chests filled to the brim from various oddities. Bazh stepped in behind her, a sturdy hand on her shoulder. “Grandmother.” 

“Bazh’zan, come. Bring her to me.” The voice was low and raspy, but warm and gentle as the summer breezes. There, at a small table, sat an elderly orc woman. Tian blinked at her appearance. She was orc, yes, her skin a tone similar to Bazh’s, her eyes a milky violet, but that was not what startled Tian. Dark marks on her face, near identical of that of the Mother. The inverted triangle. The only difference was the extra stripe that started under her lips and continued down her neck, only to be hidden by the drapery she wore. 

Tian let Bazh move her forward until they were at the table. He sat on his knees, and Tian immediately did the same. The presence of this woman was… powerful, but she could tell the old woman never abused that authority. “Good morning, grandmother. It is good to see you so well.” 

Her smile was full of love and crinkled the skin around her eyes. “The feeling is returned. It is always good to see my handsome grandson.” Bazh’s cheeks were dusted darker, but he returned her smile. She turned her gaze to Tian. “Now, I finally have the pleasure of meeting this strange wonder. Tell me darling,” her aged hands rose to tuck her unruly white hair behind her ears. The beads clinked against each other with the movement. “All memories you have are gone? Not a single thought to recall?” 

Tian shook her head slowly, not even daring to prod her own mind again. Her headache had eased up considerably - she wasn’t exactly keen to bring it back so soon. Mongua hummed from deep within her throat. “I see. A curse, is what the Mother has shared with me.” At Tian’s curious look, Mongua tapped her chest. “The Mother is my goddess - I am one of her true priests. She shares much with her devote.” She closed her eyes. “She has also given me visions of your fates. Both you and my grandson, curiously intertwined intimately.” Bazh and Tian shared a curious look with each other before Mongua called their attention back her with a motion of her hands, eyes open once more. “Do you wish to hear?” Her lips tilted in a taunting smirk around her tusks. “Or would you rather it be revealed to you with time?” 

“Grandmother…” Bazh murmured, obviously used to the priest’s teasing.

“There is much, but they are ragged. Pieces that I cannot piece together. Visions of moments not yet complete.” She reached across the table and motions for Tian’s hand. Tian carefully placed her palm against Mongua’s, whose broad fingers curled around hers. “You carry a key within you, one that unlocks riches for all the wrong folks. The memories you cannot remember were taken by accident - the caster did not mean to steal them all from you. I hear them speak, but their words are mumbles to me. I cannot reverse their spell without those words, unfortunately.” Tian sighs in defeat. Mongua squeezes her fingers comfortingly. “Fear not though, my darling. Your future is bright and bold. Emotions run free, in ways you have never felt. Home becomes not a place, but the people that you hold dear.” Violet eyes shutter shut. “I see flowers. Blue - such a lovely blue indeed, delicate, and full of love.” She releases her hands and opens her eyes. “You will be hurt though, I cannot lie. A hurt so deep that it will feel fatal.” 

Tian greedily stored Mongua’s words, wanting nothing more than for them to reveal something to her. The mystery behind the priest’s visions made no sense to her, but she wouldn’t give up. Mongua’s hand slid across the table and Bazh didn’t waste a moment to take it with his own. “And you, my little troublemaker,” Mongua cooed, “have such an important role in this mess.” She brought her hand to her mouth to press a motherly kiss to his knuckles. “It will engulf you slowly, and it will feel like you are drowning, but do not worry. Always quick to adapt, you will learn to breathe again.” Her brows furrowed. “It hurts me to see it, but you will also be wounded. Lashes to your soul and body in an attempt to weaken you, but my Bazh has always been too strong for his own good. Your heart is a bleeding one, always wanting to protect, even at dangerous costs. Foolish, but one cannot deny the heart’s desire. Protection is engraved into your very being, my Bazh.” 

She released his hand and grins at them both, although it looks a little troubled. “Thank you grandmother,” Bazh murmurs softly, and Tian nods in agreement. “Your words are cryptic as always, but their meaning will no doubt be revealed in time.” 

Mongua chuffs and ushers them out with a wave of her hands. “Go now, my boy. Take Tian to Adelina to teach her hands to speak. I will see you again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am the queen of late chapters !!!!! u can all thank juno for telling me to work on this one so THANKS JUNO FOR ENCOURAGING ME!!!! ILU!

Tian followed behind Bazh in her new shoes, a little uncomfortable, but better than wobbling around barefoot. It had been a few weeks since she awoke in the long house, and she has spent the passing time trying to grow comfortable with the community. Bazh fortunately had his own yurt, so she had a place of solitude to retreat to when she becomes to overwhelmed. 

“There you are!” A lilted voice called out, and both Tian and Bazh halted to look behind them. It was one of the few humans in the orc settlement, the one with unruly blonde hair and charming smile on her perfectly pink lips. Tian often wondered what type of life the woman had before becoming a part of the orcs - she looked like a noble, really, with her stunning looks. “Come here, Tian! Bazh can’t be that interesting to follow all day and night.” Tian blushed and fought the urge to cover her hot cheeks. Once Adelina was close enough, she took both of Tian’s hands in hers. “In all honesty, I wish to give you another lesson. Kahn is out for a hunt and I am awfully lonely and bored.” Bazh snorted behind her and Adelina shot him a look. “Watch in, Bazh’zan. Just because you talked to the goddess, doesn’t mean I won’t smack you for annoying me.” He laughed again, and Adelina’s lips puckered in a playful scowl. 

“I believe it’s Ba’lak that annoys you. I’m the nice one out of us hunters,” he chided innocently. He avoided Adelina’s quick aim to smack and stepped close to Tian’s back, his large hands coming to rest on her shoulders. “If Tian wants to, she’s more than welcome to spend the day with you.” He squeezed gently. “Much more interesting than watching me deliver things for grandmother.” Tian shrugged, her blush now nothing but a faint heat on her cheeks. 

‘Yes. I go.’ Her fingers were still clumsy with the signs, but Adelina beamed at her regardless. Bazh chuckled. 

“Of course. We’ll be having dinner in my mother’s yurt tonight,” he reminded her and released her shoulders. She nodded and smiled up at him when she turned her head. He smiled back, eyes soft. “Have fun. I can’t wait to see what you learn today.” She waved goodbye when Adelina rushed her away with a tight grip on her hand.

Once they were away and Bazh had stopped watching them go, Adelina huffed. “He’s like a guard dog the way he keeps you all to himself. Doesn’t he know you need to be with others to thrive?” She grumbled something else under her breath, something offensive no doubt, and Tian let out a silent laugh. Adelina was a fun and fiery woman. She spoke highly of her mate, Kahn, who Tian had not yet met. Adelina explained it as her shy nature, and Tian didn’t push. She would be introduced in time. “Anyway!” Adelina chirped and slowed so they walked side by side, hands still clasped. “I guess he’s not that bad. What do you think?” Tian blinked as Adelina peered at her curiously, before questioningly pointing to herself. Adelina giggled. “Yes, you. I want to know what you think about Bazh.” Her tone was teasing and light, and Tian bit her lip. They had found their way to the more open space that housed the pens of livestock that roamed the green hills, under the watchful eyes of the few animal tamers of the clan. Adelina’s home was out her, seeing as Adelina herself tended to the animals as well. 

They traversed the path past one of the lone yurts, where Adelina called a greeting to the bald orc who washed their hands in a bucket by the door. They yelled a cheerful greeting to them both and they continued on their way. Adelina’s yurt was well kept with a small vegetable garden beside it. Flowers bloomed picturesquely on the hills around it. Adelina ushered her up until they were on a hill beside the yurt, the settlement before them, close enough to see the bustle of its people, but far enough away to feel disconnected.

Adelina plopped down in the grass with a grin and Tian followed. “So? What’s your answer?” 

Tian chewed on her lip as she thought over Adelina’s question in her head. What did she think of Bazh? He was the first (well, second if you count the goddess) person to greet her when she awoke, and had been kind enough to stand by her side as she recovered her strength. He was patient while she learned to speak with him with signs, always encouraging and helpful. He wasn’t a good teacher, which is why Adelina was given charge over her learning, but he did his best when he could. He was dear to her in this new life of hers. It didn’t help he was so handsome either… 

Tian struggled for a moment to recall signs. ‘Good. Strong. Cares for me.’ She hesitated but shyly used her pointer and middle finger to sign a circle around her face. ‘Handsome.’

Adelina grinned at Tian. “He is quite the gentleman when he wants to be. Good signage, by the way. You’re a quick learner.” Tian smiled back, but grew weary when Adelina leaned in closer, grin wide still. “Handsome, huh? Do tell me more, dear Tian.” Adelina teased Tian often, but it was always good natured. 

Tian flushed hot in embarrassment, but signed anyway. ‘Big and warm. He is very,’ Tian struggled to recall the sign for gentle, but her mind was drawing a blank. 

Adelina jumped in, both hands and mouth speaking. “Oh? Is he very blessed below? Endowed? Oh! Is he very good in bed?!” Tian covered her face as the heat blossomed out. Adelina squealed with laughter. “Oh, do tell me Tian! The mystery is killing me!” 

Tian shoved a hand out to push Adelina away from her, trying in vain to hide her red face and her traitorous giggle. When she pushed her incessant friend out of her personal space, Tian brought her hands up to sign the word she remembered. ‘Gentle! Always listens to me and helps. Haven’t seen him like that.’ 

Adelina pouted. “Boring! Where is all the steamy bits? There isn’t enough drama out here for me to enjoy.” Tian rolled her eyes and laid back in the grass, now that Adelina had calmed enough to pretend to sulk beside her. The sky was so beautiful. Fluffy white clouds rolled across the sky, a precursor to the storm Bazh told her would come tomorrow. Birds leisurely flitted about, their songs so soothing on the ears. Adelina laid beside her with a huff. “All kidding aside, Tian,” Adelina started, “I am glad you like him so. He is a good orc. The Mother couldn’t have given you a better protector.” She was quiet for a moment. “Well, actually, she could have given you Kahn, but then I would have had to share.” Tian snorted and closed her eyes. Peace washed over her as she imagined Bazh with her, ever vigilant in making sure she is comfortable and safe. 

Over the weeks, Tian and Bazh had gotten close. It was unavoidable, really. The Mother had told him her survival was his responsibility. Tian was grateful - without him as a steady rock, she would have given up a long time ago. No memories had come back to her. No recognitions, no familiarities. Her mind had locked her out of her past. 

It was alright though. With Bazh by her side, she had begun to make new memories. She warmed at the thought. A new life and it couldn’t had started with a better person by her side. 

“You know,” Adelina’s voice broke the silence, “I feel like a know you. From before.” Tian opened her eyes and turned her face to Adelina, who stared at the clouds with a troubled expression. “I don’t know why, but I do. I mean, it would be hard to not remember someone as unique as you.” Tian’s hands touched each other from where they laid on her stomach. Her skin pattern was unique indeed. Adelina sighed. “Maybe we met once when we were kids. How cool would that be?” 

It would be, Tian thought and rolled her head back to watch the clouds, so far off and out of reach.


End file.
